


You lost and lonely, You just like heaven

by Wake_The_Dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Just Like Heaven (2005) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ghost Draco Malfoy, Ghost Whisperer Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger is So Done, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wake_The_Dragon/pseuds/Wake_The_Dragon
Summary: Dramione Romcom Fest. Hermione Granger had needed something new and a change of scenery was a good start. What she hadn't counted on was renting a flat with an annoying (if handsome) ghost, who claims he isn't dead. Somehow, helping out a ghost and falling in love were two things she hadn't bargained for.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16
Collections: Dramione RomCom Fest





	You lost and lonely, You just like heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneRomComFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneRomComFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Just Like Heaven (2005) - claimed by Wake_The_Dragon

If there was one word that could describe Hermione Granger, it was rational.

She was a woman of facts and science and she wasn’t one to believe in things without evidence. So it would come as a surprise to many people who knew her to find her in the flat above a New Age shop and having tea with a so-called psychic. Their jaws would drop if they were to find out that she was there to discuss the supernatural outside of a fictional sense.

She could only offer two arguments in defense of herself: 1) she had first hand experience of something out of the ordinary happening; 2) it had been one hell of a month. If only that made it easier to talk about.

Hermione looked down at the cup of freshly made tea as she tried to gather her thoughts. The kitchen was quiet save for the sound of rain hitting the windows and the woman sitting across from her, who had started humming softly. She was in no way rushing Hermione, but Hermione wanted to get this conversation over and done with. It’s just like ripping off a band-aid, she thought as she took a quick sip of tea before speaking. “I don’t normally believe this sort of thing. I was trying to write a thesis and was stressing over that a bit. Honestly, I thought I was going mad at first.”

The blonde woman, Luna, reached over to pat Hermione’s hand. “That’s not an uncommon reaction, but don’t worry. You’re just as sane as I am.” Hermione would have found this much more reassuring if it was coming from someone other than a woman, who wore sunglasses with blue and pink tinted lenses called Spectrespecs. Apparently, they let her see things called Nargles and Wrackspurts.

When had her life turned into this?

Hermione let out a long sigh before continuing, “I should have known something would go wrong. The flat being so cheap was a huge red flag.” Even Harry had pointed it out to her, but she needed a place to stay on short notice after her and Victor's relationship went down in flames and the listing had practically fallen into her lap. “I just thought the previous owner might have died in it. And then he showed up.”

“Oh, there’s a ‘he’?” asked Luna, interested.

Hermione closed her eyes, already feeling the beginning of the headache she now associated with him. “Unfortunately.”

* * *

Her story started, as many stories did, when she had desperately needed a change in her life. She had broken up with her boyfriend of over a year; her best friend, Ron, had to move for work; her (now former) flat mate and other best friend, Harry, had clearly gotten to the point of wanting to live with his long-term girlfriend, Ginny; and she had a thesis paper to finish for her PHD program.

“Damn Granger, you’re starting to look like the walking dead,” commented Theo ‘Call me Theodore and you will die’ Nott as she walked over to their table in the coffee shop. He was her newest annoyance…acquaintance, her newest acquaintance. Their not-quite a friendship had started after being forced to share a table and was slowly but steadily progressing.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. “Thanks, Nott. Your flattery is appreciated.”

“Think nothing of it. I’m just practicing my conversational skills for my newest date.”

He was single? Oh, what a shock. Despite herself, she could feel her lips twitching upwards as she felt the temptation to smile. Theo was definitely not for everyone, but she was enjoying his company. The two fell into conversation and he managed to get her to admit that she was in a rut, almost without her realizing it.

“Do you know what you need,” he started.

“Please don’t say a blind date with one of your friends,” she cut him off. It had been something he’d brought up once or twice, ever since they’d overheard a couple teenage girls gushing over the lead singer of some band named Slytherin, and she’d asked him if he’d heard of them before. For some reason, Theo had smirked at her question and said he had a friend he’d love for her to meet.

The expression on his face turned sad for a moment, before he quickly shook his head. “That was not what I was going to say. I’m just suggesting that you need a change of pace.”

The conversation had moved on from there to a debate about which of the MCU films was the best and she had nearly forgotten it due to the shock of him saying Doctor Strange was his favorite. It was only later when she was back in the comfort of her own flat that she remembered what he suggested, and she thought he actually had something of a point. She needed to make a change in her life and, at the sounds of a shaking bed in the next room, decided that the best way to shake things upon would be with a change of scenery.

Hermione had started searching online for anywhere even remotely affordable for her and paused in confusion as she opened a link for a beautiful, furnished flat that should have been much too expensive for her. She stared at the price and chewed her lip; someone had to have made a mistake, there was no way it was as cheap to rent as the website was suggesting.

Still, she might as well just make sure.

“Oh no, the price is correct,” said the realtor over the phone. “There’s something of a delicate situation happening and the original owner’s family just need someone occupying it for a while. Are you interested in seeing it?”

Hermione had gone to look at the flat despite the anxiety she was being made the butt of some joke, but no. It looked exactly as it did in the pictures and it was as inexpensive as she’d been told up to this point. The whole thing seemed impossible, but she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

It was the most impulsive thing she had done in years.

* * *

“Hermione, are you sure this is the right flat?” That had been Harry’s second question after he followed her up with a box labeled ‘books’; the first question had been if the box was full of bricks instead. Hermione had rolled her eyes at him then and she did so again now.

“No, Harry, this is completely the wrong place. I just wanted to see how far I could get you to carry my books.” Harry grumbled something under his breath before disappearing into the bedroom with the box. It wasn’t like she couldn’t understand where he was coming from since she’d had the same reservations after all; however, she had made up her mind to do this and she wasn’t open to any second guessing on the parts of others.

Ron wasn’t here to give his two cents on the matter as well, but his sister was here to do that task for him. Ginny had come along with Harry to help her move her belongings and apparently had not been warned about the size of the flat beforehand. The redhead had walked into the middle of the living room, looked around, and then turned to them and said, “Ok, I’ve seen enough horror movies. I know how these things work so I’m calling it now. The original owner was murdered here and the realtor is lying to you.”

Alright, so that had actually made her laugh. She would have shrugged it off completely if she hadn’t noticed the questioning glances Harry and Ginny kept sharing when they thought she wasn’t looking. They weren’t voicing any concerns out loud, but they clearly thought this was strange. Their reaction was starting to bring back some of her own worries about this, but she squashed those anxieties down hard. It was too late to turn back now. Harry and Ginny meant well, but she was sticking to this plan.

They were her friends and they didn’t have to use their free time to help her move, especially when they seemed to have doubts about her decision. So as a reward, she treated them to Chinese and the three of them hung out for hours in her new place. It was late when the other two left and Hermione was more tired than she realized. Because what other explanation could there be for what happened next?

She looked towards the windows and froze as she saw the reflection of a tall, blond man standing directly behind her, with a scowl on his face. She shrieked and spun around to find-

Nothing.

It was definitely time for bed then.

* * *

“How long did it take you to realize something was actually there?” asked Luna, before taking a bite out of a biscuit. She was so completely relaxed about Hermione’s problem that Hermione almost wanted to scream. Instead, she took one of the biscuits and bit into it with more force than was strictly needed.

“Oh, not very long at all. He’s not exactly the shy type,” she grumbled.

“Some spirits are you know,” Luna said conversationally. “My dad once stayed with some friends for over a month before realizing that their home was haunted by the spirit of a little boy. He never tried to speak, but he would just move things around ever so slightly. My father only saw him once out of the corner of his eye too.”

Luna was one of the strangest conversation partners Hermione had ever had. Before she could say anything to get things back on track with her own story, Luna’s blue eyes flashed and she added, “Oh, but that story isn’t nearly as fun as the time we went on holiday and saw the Loch Ness monster. Only it wasn’t really the Loch Ness monster, we weren’t anywhere even near Scotland, but it was a similar creature.”

Hermione could feel her headache coming back. “May I please continue,” she asked, more terse than she intended.

Luna blinked her electric blue eyes at her. “Of course. You just met the spirit,” she trailed off, dreamily.

“I’d honestly call it more like catching a glimpse of him. No, my real first meeting with him was two days later.”

* * *

Hermione had gotten into the habit of going on a morning run when she’d started at uni. It was something Ginny had suggested to her before she left, and she actually found it quite helpful. Her head always felt clear after a long run and she always felt a burst of energy, as if she could do anything.

Hopefully that anything would include working on a thesis.

By the time, she was turning the key to the door of the flat, all she really wanted to do was to take a shower and then make some coffee. Everything was the same as she’d left it this morning and she threw her keys onto the coffee table, mind not really on anything but the shower she was now longing for.

She was more than halfway across the living room when she suddenly felt as if there were eyes on her. A strange feeling but one she could have ignored, if a male voice hadn’t suddenly angrily exclaimed, “Who the hell are you?!”

Hermione spun around to see a tall, lean man standing in the middle of the living room. His hair was so light a blonde that it was white, his eyes were grey, his face sharp and almost aristocratically handsome. He was dressed in a black tee shirt, dark jeans, and black boots. All of these details were lost on her in the moment aside from the shocked anger on his face and his sudden appearance seemingly out of thin air.

“What are you doing here?!” The question was out before she was even conscious of speaking.

She took her gaze off him only enough to see if she had enough space to run around him towards the door, but before she could move he inhaled angrily. “What am I doing here? This is my damn flat, what are you doing here?!” She really wished she hadn’t put her keys down now, they could have been handy if things got physical if she couldn’t make it to the door.

“This is my flat,” she answered, her voice too calm to be natural. She edged towards the left but he moved to cut her off.

At least that’s what she assumed he was doing, but he never quite completed the action. One moment, he had taken a step to the left and in the next he was gone. Hermione froze and stared at the spot where the man had been standing before vanishing, her brain struggling to make sense of what had just happened as her heart slowed to a normal beat.

“It’s fine. Everything is fine,” she breathed out.

Except, of course, everything would not be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I am just going to write a nice and simple one-shot for a fest, but today is not that day.


End file.
